sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Purple Range the Cat
Purple Range is an adoptable Created by User:TremendousByDesign,and now belongs to User:MinecraftFan11onScratch. Bio 'Name:'Purla Soni Nany (True Name)/Purple Range (Nick/Created Name) '''Age: '''13 '''Species: '''Cat '''Gender: '''Female '''Alligment: '''Good Personality Purple Range is of an heroic nature. She shows hate her True Name (Purla) and prefers her nickname, "Purple Range", that relates with her because the range-like marking next to her eyes. She also shows be of a brave personality. Powers Purple Range has "Absolute Restoration": She can restore everything that is destroyed to its original state. She also can absorb energy and use it for various purposes if she starts to see an energy. But, if she absorbs dark energy, she can be corrupted. She also sis able to shape-shift into an true cat. Dark Purple Range Dark Purple Range is her dark side, that she turns into when depressed, angry, or has absorbed darkness. Her appearance is like the original version, but with dark features, fur, and clothing. Dark Purple Range is very cruel, heartless, Selfish (Cares more about herself than others), and sometimes is very violent in her attitudes. She hates every type of creature, often evilly laughing, and loving to hurt every type of creature. Her powers in her dark side is using dark powers and absorbing dark energy to get stronger. Backstory Purple Range came from a parallel world of Mobius, which is possibly a representation of the Past of Mobius: Most of the Mobians were just normal animals. Purple Range was an normal cat in this world. This parallel world of Mobius was very pacifistic, until an shadowy figure, know as "The Dark", entered in this world to turn all the Mobians of this world into the modern Mobians, to make the Mobians of normal world didn't exist any more. When "The Dark" tried to make a laser to turn all the Mobians of this parallel world into modern Mobians, Purple Range sacrificed herself by making a barrier of dark energy that she absorbed to protect everyone, but got hit and turned an modern Mobian. So, with the dark energy absorbed, she made a portal to the Normal Mobius to escape from her fate. But "The Dark" also entered the Normal Mobius and fought her in battle. But, "The Dark" ended up escaping and made a shadow just like Purple Range, that Purple Range ended up absorbing, creating the origin of her dark side. So, Purple Range felt the darkness possessing her, so she ended up turning into her dark side. In her dark side, Purple Range made a lot of trouble for the inhabitants of Mobius. After turning back into her normal form, everyone refused to accept her just because the trouble caused by other side. She ended up feeling like an outcast until she met Sonic and Amy. They knew that the trouble was not made by Purple Range's true self, but rather by her evil self. So, she wanted to get revenge on "The Dark", who had caused this. Relationships Family *Unknown Friends *Sonic *Amy Rivals *Unknown Enemy's *"The Dark" Theme Song To be choosen Gallery New Canvas-0.png|Purple Range Main Pic (Drawing by TremendousByDesign) Category:Good Category:Female Category:Cats Category:Other Powers